Le remplaçant
by keiko-neko
Summary: Ichigo, 23 ans, est étudiant à l'université en section littérature et un beau brun va venir remplacé son professeur de littérature. Le rouquin est assez troublé par ce nouveau professeur ...
1. Chapitre 1

**bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! voila pour pas faire trop de blabla x)**

**résumer: **Ichigo, 23 ans, est étudiant à l'université en section littérature et un beau brun va venir remplacer son professeur de littérature. Le rouquin est assez troublé par ce nouveau professeur ...

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Pairing : **Aizen x Ichigo

**Rated : **M

Note: voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ si vous avez des questions ou suggestions dites le moi ! bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le remplaçant<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : remplacement**

Ichigo se leva comme tous les matins pour aller à l'université. A peine réveillé, il sentait déjà les rayons du soleil sur son corps venant de ces rideaux entre ouverts. Le rouquin vivait dans un petit appartement à Tokyo avec deux colocataires, Renji et Grimmjow, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il prit une douche en vitesse, mit un jeans et un t-shirt orange assortis à ses cheveux roux pour enfin entrer dans la cuisine où l'odeur du café flottait dans l'air. Renji était accoudé au comptoir entrain de prendre son café matinal.

-'lut

-'lut bien dormis ? demanda son ami avec un grand sourire

-Mouais ... répondit un ichigo peux convainquant

-Ahah laisse-moi deviné, Grimmjow a ramené quelqu'un à l'appart et ils ont fait la java ?

-Tout juste !

Le roux repensa à la nuit mouvementé qu'il avait passée, entre cris et le lit qui tapait contre le mur, il ne saurait pas dire ce qui avait été le pire ! Renji lui tendit une tasse de café fumant qu'il prit aussitôt entre ses mains.

-Dès fois je me dit que j'aime le canapé ! lacha renji qui avait posé sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Bon il est l'heure d'y aller, tu viens ?

-Oui, j'arrive

Une fois sa tasse elle aussi mise au lave-vaisselle, il mit ses chaussures, prit son sac de cours et passa la porte après le rouge. Quand ils atteignirent la voiture de Renji, ils montèrent directement dedans et le tatouyé mis le contact.

Dans la voiture, ils discutèrent du dernier devoir qu'ils ont dû rendre au professeur de philosophie, dont le sujet traitait sur les différences entre les philosophes du 16éme siècle et ceux d'aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il adorait la littérature, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisis cette voie, Ichigo n'était pas "fan" de la philosophie et surtout que son prof Urahara Kisuke était comment dire... Bizarre ?

Renji arrêta la voiture devant le bâtiment de l'université et ils descendirent tous deux du véhicule. Malgré le soleil, il y avait une douce brise qui vint caresser le visage légèrement bronzé d'Ichigo. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale et qu'il avait intégré en début d'année pour ses 23 ans, il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes…

-hé regarde qui arrive ! à la traine comme d'hab. Rigola renji en regardant à leurs droite.

Effectivement un bruit de moteur propre à la moto de Grimmjow se rapprocha de leurs positions. Grimmjow s'arrêta devant ses amis, retira son casque avant de faire descendre le passager qui était encore plus tôt cramponné à lui.

-Les gars j'vous présente Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ulqui voici mes coloc et meilleurs potes, Renji Abarai et Ichigo Kurosaki. Présenta-t-il au nommé Ulquiorra

-Et je suppose que c'est grâce à vous deux que ma nuit a été assez « mouvementé » ? Lâcha le roux sur un ton las

-D'solé mais quand j'l'ai aperçu hier, j'devais l'ramené absolument ! dit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier

-Je crois qu'on a tous devinés avec quelles attentions ! répliqua Ichigo qui partit directement après cette remarque vers l'entrée.

-j'ai dit quequ'chose qu'fallait pas ? demanda le bleuté

-Tu le connais. Répondit Renji. Faut pas perturbé son sommeil, ça met monsieur Kurosaki de mauvaise humeur ! dit Renji en essayant d'imiter le roux.

Les trois jeunes hommes rejoignirent vite Ichigo qui les attendait plus loin. Le temps d'arrivé en classe de littérature, ils discutèrent avec Ulquiorra qui était apparemment le nouveau petit ami de Grimmjow et virent aussi qu'il n'était pas trop du type bavard comme mec.

Quand la sonnerie marquant le début du cours retentit tout les étudiants étaient assis, d'autres amis les avait rejoint au fond de l'auditoire dont Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida et Shuhei Hisagi.

-Alors prêt pour un nouveau cours assommant avec kyōraku ? Questionna Shuhei aux autres tout en s'étirant avec un bâillement.

Personne ne répondit car le directeur Byakuya Kuchiki, le frère de Rukia, fit son entré dans la pièce à la place de leur professeur de littérature. Ichigo pria en son fond intérieur pour que cet homme glacial ne fût pas là pour lui donner cours, comment un homme avec une usine de balais dans le cul pouvait leur donné cours ! kyōraku lui avait toujours le mots pour rire mais avec Kuchiki on a l'impression de se trouver à l'armée !

-Dit Rukia, ton frère t'as prévenue de quelque chose ? chuchota Ichigo.

-Non, je suis aussi surprise que toi ! répondit la jeune fille en chuchotant à son tour.

Ichigo ne put dire un mot de plus car un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns entra à la suite du directeur. Son cœur avait raté un battement quand celui-ci se tourna vers l'assemblée et que son regard couleur ambre croisa celui chocolat de cet homme debout à coter du directeur qui était devenu invisible à ses yeux. Cet homme le captivait complètement !

-Comme vous pouvez le voir votre professeur habituel n'est pas présent et je viens vous annoncer qu'il a été muté dans une autre université à Fukuoka.

Les murmures se firent entendre dans la salle à la suite de cette annonce. Il n'y avait que le rouquin qui se taisait et fixait continuellement le brun.

-Ichigo ! Si tu continu de baver comme ça il y aura une inondation dans peu de temps. Lui faisait remarquer Ishida

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes le binoclard ! Et en effet en touchant la commissure de sa lèvre, il remarqua qu'un mince filet de bave en coulait.

Tout le petit groupe se moqua de leur ami pour avoir baver devant le nouveau venu. Attirant ainsi le regard chocolat vers le dit petit groupe d'étudiants et surtout sur le rouquin qui était au centre de l'attention à ce qu'il put voir.

-Silence ! Byakuya avait un peu élever la voix pour se faire obéir des jeunes gens. Voici donc votre nouveau professeur qui nous vient du nord de tokyo, Aizen Sôsuke !

Ichigo su que ce nom allait le hanter pendant un petit moment ou qui sait pendants peut être plus longtemps qu'il ne le pense vraiment…

* * *

><p>Voila qui clôture le premier chapitre j'espère que le début vous plaît et que vous voulez lire la suite ^^ alors une petite review serait la bienvenue !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu !

Keiko-neko


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Pairing** : Aizen x Ichigo

**Rated** : M

**Note** : un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir ^^ dsl pour le retard car je voulais mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines mais cette semaines j'ai eu un échange linguistique donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps dsl. Alors voilà la suite sans tarder.

* * *

><p><strong>Le remplaçant<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Présentation**

-Maintenant je vais laisser le reste à Aizen-sensei dit il tout en se tournant vers le concerné, je vous laisse vous présentez et commencer le cours, moi je retourne à mon bureau donc si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir.

-Bien, merci.

Byakuya quitta la classe comme il avait dit pour rejoindre son bureau et Aizen alla s'asseoir devant le bureau. Il sortit de son sac une farde remplis de papier qu'il déposa devant lui pour ensuite déposer ses coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses mains pour y déposé son menton dans un geste élégant.

-Donc comme vous l'avez entendu je suis Aizen Sôsuke votre nouveau professeur de littérature. Pour savoir vos noms et différentes options je voudrais que vous notiez votre nom, prénom, date de naissance, option et une petite note sur ce que vous aimeriez faire durant l'année.

Sur ces mots il prit une feuille lignée de la farde qu'il avait déposé plus tôt et la donna au premier rang. Ichigo se demanda comment allait être l'année avec cet Aizen, oui il le trouvait beau, charismatique,… Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant derrière son doux sourire…

Il se faisait surement des idées… Il tourna son regard vers son professeur pour croisé le sien. Il détourna directement le regard avec un léger rouge aux joues qu'Aizen ne manqua pas ! Depuis combien de temps était-il observé ?

Le brun eu un léger sourire en coin en voyant le jeune homme rougir et baissa son regard vers sa farde pour jeter un œil aux dossiers qu'il avait emmené pour sa nouvelle classe. Rien de très important juste les quelques objectifs qu'il voulait que les étudiants atteignent pour la fin de l'année et d'autres petites choses sur son cours.

-Alors intéressé ? demanda Renji en direction d'Ichigo

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Répondu promptement le rouquin

-C'est pas ce que me dit ton regard, tu sais je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour le deviner.

-Peut être un peux alors…

-Un peux ? t'es sur ?

-Oh c'est bon ! Oui il me plait ! content ?

-Tout ce que je vais te dire c'est de faire attention avec lui par ce que il m'a pas l'air net. Dis sérieusement Renji. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux !

-Oui, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose…

La feuille arrivé au niveau d'Ichigo et ses amis, ils la remplirent tous comme demandé mais Ichigo bloqua au niveau de ce qu'il aimerait voir cette année durant le cours. Il réfléchis encore quelques minutes avant de barrer cette question et nota le reste, puis la passa au rang devant pour la rende au professeur.

Le cours se déroula sans encombre le reste de l'heure. Aizen avait distribué quelques papiers et dicta les livres qu'il faudra lire durant l'année. Son cours était structuré comme on pouvait l'imaginé d'un homme de son allure. Vers les vingt minutes restantes avant la fin du cours, il donna à chacun un petit questionnaire pour tester le savoir de la classe.

Ichigo n'eut pas trop de mal à répondre aux premières questions et leva sa tête de la feuille pour regarder l'heure à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Il ne put détacher son regard d'Aizen qui venait de retirer ses lunettes. L'étudiant vit Hinamori Momo au rang devant lui piaillée en direction de son ami Toshirô, lui en avait vraiment rien à faire des exclamations de la jeune fille en vers le professeur.

Aizen avait l'air plustôt content des réactions qu'il avait créé avec le simple geste de retirer ses lunettes. Il regarda la liste qu'il avait reçu sur son bureau pour regarder les noms de ses élèves et un nom l'attira un particulier c'était celui du roux. Alors il s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 ans et il est un des seuls à n'avoir rien mit de ce qu'il voulait faire.

La fin du cours arriva et tout le monde se leva pour aller au cours suivant qui était philosophie avec l'autre tarer ! _Journée de merde_ pensa tout haut Ichigo

-Tu l'as dit ! Rajouta sèchement Hisagi qui partit plus vite que les autres

-Qu'est cqu'il a ? demanda Grimmjow

-Regarde vers là-bas et tu comprendras. Répondu Ichigo on montrant la porte

Devant la porte se trouva Kira et Gin Ichimaru qui lui faisait du rentre dedans. Shuhei vu rouge car tout le monde le savait amoureux du blond sauf que le dit blond ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et ce qui devait se passer arriva !

Shuhei plaqua Ichimaru contre le mur et lui mit une bonne droite en pleine face. Mais Ichimaru n'était pas connu pour se laissé faire et réplique aussitôt par un coup de genoux dans l'estomac pour se retiré de l'étreinte du brun. En voyant le remue-ménage Ichigo accompagné de Renji se mit entre les deux, Renji soutenait Shuhei qui avait du mal à tenir debout à cause du coup précédent. Le roux qui était dos à l'argenté ne vit pas derrière lui le poing serré qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-ça suffit maintenant ! Aizen avait attrapé le poing de l'étudiant avant qu'il ne touche le rouquin, à une seconde près Ichigo aurait reçu ce coup de plein fouet. Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé !

-Cela ne vous vous regarde pas Aizen-sensei ! Cracha Hisagi qui se dirigea déjà vers la sortie en repoussant Renji qui le tenait.

Sôsuke n'eut pas le temp d'ajouter quelque chose que casi toute la classe avait quitté la salle. Il remarqua qu'Ichigo était encore là et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tourné vers lui.

-Qu'est… ce que …

-Désolé kurosaki-kun mais pourriez-vous venir ici après les cours pour m'expliquer ceci ? demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire

-Heu…d..désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je les ai juste séparé. Mentit Ichigo car il ne voulait pas que Hisagi soit mis en tort dans cette histoire.

-Ok mais faites en sorte de dire à votre amis de se calmer.

-Oui sensei.

Quand il se retourna tout le monde était déjà partit, alors il se dirigea vers la sortie mais la main du professeur de littérature se referma de nouveau sur son bras. Le contact de sa main avait été telle une brûlure sur sa peau. Aizen ne dit mots et fixa intensément le roux dans les yeux et se rapprocha doucement pour poser sa main libre sur sa joue dans une douce caresse.

Ichigo prit une couleur pivoine et écarta vite son visage de cette nouvelle brûlure que lui avait produit la main d'Aizen. Il partit précipitamment de la classe sans demander pourquoi et alla à son prochain cours.

Pendant tout le restant de la journée, ses pensées était dirigé que vers une seule personne. Le toucher d'Aizen lui avait prodigué un merveilleux sentiment…

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, pourquoi lui,… De tel pensées envahissait son esprit tout entier.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu la suite , à bientôt ^^ et n'oubliez pas les reviews font toujours plaisir !<p>

Keiko-neko


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Pairing** : Aizen x Ichigo

**Rated **: M

Note : voila le chapitre 3 ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Le remplaçant<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Agitation**

Quand la fin du dernier cours sonna à 17h30, Ichigo rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à Renji.

« Mes cours sont fini, tu m'attends devant la sortie ? »

Ichigo était toujours perturbé par le geste qu'avait eu son professeur… Comment devait-il interpréter cela ? Est ce qu'il plaisait à Aizen ou alors ce n'était simplement qu'un geste pour le retenir et avoir des explications ? Ichigo voulait bien sur des réponses à ses questions mais seul le temps et les actions du professeur les lui donneront.

Son portable vibra, signalant un nouveau message. Ichigo ouvrit le message de Renji.

« dsl mais j'ai été contacté par mon boulot et je devais commencer plus tôt par manque de personnel, demande à Grimm »

_Géniale ! Il n'y a pas pire comme journée ! Grimmjow n'a qu'une moto et la place derrière est prise par son amant _pensa le roux

Le roux n'avait pas d'autres moyen que de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement. Il n'avait que vingt minutes à marcher jusque-là mais il faisait plutôt froid en cette saison et il n'avait pas pris de veste avec lui en plus de tout ça.

Il traversa les couloirs qui menèrent à la sortie. Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui, celle de la salle des profs, il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et rencontra un torse large et chaud. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête car le parfum de l'homme l'enivrait complètement. Il avait une odeur boisée qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Aizen baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il avait percuté, il rencontra une touffe de cheveux roux qui sentait le shampooing. Il reconnut immédiatement Ichigo, il aurait voulu passer ces bras autour de sa taille rien quand le voyant coller comme ça à lui mais il se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait fuir avec son geste.

-Pardon sensei je ne vous avais pas vu dit Ichigo en essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Aizen avait remarqué que le jeune homme n'osait pas le regarder en face mais ne fit rien.

-Ce n'est rien mais fais attention où tu vas.

Le rouquin n'ajouta rien de plus et continua son chemin vers la sortie.

Le brun ne voulait pas lui faire peur même si il avait pour réputation de ne pas être très amical en voyant son regard, on lui avait même demandé une fois si il n'était ou n'avait pas été un yakusa. C'était pour ça qu'il mettait des lunettes, il voyait très bien sans elles. Même qu'il évite aussi de mettre ses cheveux en arrière car c'est ce qu'apparemment ce qui lui donnait cet air de mafieux.

Lui aussi, affaires en mains, il sortit de l'établissement à la suite d'Ichigo pour aller sur le parking et monter dans sa voiture. Quand il fut bien installer et ses affaires ainsi que sa veste mit à l'arrière, il allait mettre sa ceinture quand il vu un peu plus loin le groupe d'élève qui avaient importuné Ichigo et ces amis. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais le groupe avait l'air de comploter quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas du genre à aider leur prochain. En plus il avait vu Le roux passer par là quand il était sorti.

Il attacha finalement sa ceinture et démarra sa Mercedes pour les suivre.

Ichigo prit le chemin le moins fréquenté pour rentrer chez lui car il ne voulait pas trop trainer. Il passa devant une petite librairie et décida d'y entrer, il y était déjà allé quelque fois et n'était pas m'mécontent de ces trouvailles. Il préférait les petites librairies aux grandes surfaces car c'est là qu'on trouvait les plus beaux chefs d'œuvres même si il fallait quand même un peu fouillé.

Quand il entra une petite clochette retentit.

-Bonjour ! dit joyeusement le vendeur.

-Bonjour dit à son tour Ichigo en grelottant un peux à cause du froid d'où il venait de sortir.

-Il fait plutôt froid ces temps-ci.

-Oui surtout quand on oublie sa veste rigola légèrement le roux.

-Au fait comment va ton père et tes sœurs, Ichigo ?

-Bien, les filles aident souvent papa à la clinique.

-heureux de l'entendre, enfin je vais te laisser à tes recherches.

Ichigo lui souri une dernière fois avant de se faufiler entre les différentes étagères. Le vendeur s'appelle Shinji Hirako et est un bon ami de son père, il avait un style un peu rétro et excentrique mais était sympathique.

Après quelques résumé lu et pages parcourues, il prit en fin de compte deux petits romans qu'il avait repéré, l'un était un recueil et l'autre plus en roman fantastique. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers Shinji pour payer ces achats.

-Salut et reviens quand tu veux ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, à la prochaine !

Il sortit tout content de la librairie et mit les livres dans son sac de cours. Il descendit la rue puis tourna à droites pour arriver dans une petite rue qu'il n'aimait pas fréquenté, il n'était que 18h30 et il commençait déjà à faire sombre.

Aizen avait vu rentré Ichigo dans un librairie et le groupe continua son chemin mais il décida quand même de les suivre encore un peu pour s'assurer que Ichimaru et les autres ne fassent rien à son petit Ichigo, oui il considérait déjà le roux comme sien.

Il vu le groupe s'introduire dans une ruelle et pour ne pas se faire repérer il se gara pas très loin de là et attendit pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là-bas.

Ichigo avait froid mais il devait avancer pour ne pas arriver trop tard, déjà qu'il avait perdu du temps à la librairie. Après quelque mètre son portable vibra, il s'arrêta et le sortit de sa poche, un message de Grimm

« Ichi m'att pas pour manger chui chez Ulqui »

Bah en fait il ne devait pas se presser. Il lui répondit un simple « ok » et continua à marcher le long des murs et des ruelles. Puis soudain deux mains sortit d'une des ruelles l'attrapa, une main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne cri.

Aizen avait aperçu Ichigo en haut de la rue, il avait l'air assez pressé vu sa marche rapide. Le professeur entendit un bruit à l'arrière de sa voiture et pria pour que ce ne soit pas ces feuilles qui soient tombées. Alors il se retourna pour voir les dégâts et découvrit que effectivement c'était ses feuilles qui étaient tombé et en même temps mélangé sur le sol de sa voiture. Il crut qu'il allait étrangler quelqu'un !

-Putain de merde, salope de feuilles ! Jurat-il pour lui-même.

Il ramassa au moins tout ce qui était tombé en se tordant depuis son siège avant pour que ces mains atteignent les feuilles éparpillé.

Ichigo avait été jusqu'au fond de la ruelle et pu voir que Ichimaru l'y attendait.

-Alors la petite fraise où se cache ton ami Hisagi ? dit-il en étirant un sourire malsain.

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Cracha Ichigo déjà sur les nerfs.

-Tu sais que si tu ne me le dis pas il va t'arriver malheur, alors avoue !

-Tu penses que je vais le dire à une ordure de ton genre !

Ichigo n'en pouvait déjà plus, il voulait se jeter sur ce renard d'Ichimaru mais il aperçut quelque gars en plus de celui qui le tenait et de l'argenté ? C'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup s'il le faisait !

L'argenté sortit quelque chose de sa poche, Ichigo vit que ce qu'il avait sorti était un couteau de poche. Il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides…

-Alors ? tu ne sais toujours pas … ? Ricanât-il.

Le roux commença à se débattre mais la poigne de l'autre était trop puissante pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Son heure était arrivé pensât-il. Ichimaru se rapprocha de lui d'bord doucement mais il vu qu'Ichigo ne voulait toujours rien dire, alors se mit à quelque centimètre de lui et mit son couteau sous sa gorge…

Une goutte d'eau salée dévala la joue d'Ichigo et il ferma les yeux.

-Ichigoooo !

Tous les étudiants présents tournèrent la tête pour voir le propriétaire de la voix, sauf Ichigo qui était tombé à genoux au sol sous le coup de l'émotion. Il entendit des pluies de coups, des bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent en courant et puis plus rien.

Aizen se mit à genoux devant Ichigo qui avait mis ses mains devant ces yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui c'était dérouler quelques secondes avant.

-Ichigo ça va aller il n'y plus rien, ils sont partis. Tenta le brun pour qu'Ichigo le regarde.

Ichigo retira doucement ses mains pour voir son professeur devant lui.

-vient je vais t'aider à te lever jusqu'à ma voiture, je te ramène.

Sur ces mots Aizen mit un bras du roux sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Il demanda l'adresse d'Ichigo et la mémorisa. Quand il s'était relevé sur son siège et qu'il ne voyait plus Ichigo, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour !

Ichigo se sentait en sécurité maintenant, dans les bras de cet homme. Il aurait quand même préférer ne pas être dans cette situation pour avoir le brun près de lui.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Ichigo venait de remarquer que le professeur de littérature avait mis ses cheveux en arrière et retiré ses lunettes, cela le rendait encore plus séduisant.

-Alors tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi cet Ichimaru te cherche des problèmes ? demanda lacement Aizen.

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fini pour avoué.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il en veut mais à mon ami Shuhei, il voulait savoir où le trouver c'est tout.

-Si ça continu promet moi d'aller voir la police. Si je ne saurais pas arrivé qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer !

Ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même fin. Ichigo aurait bien pu y passé.

-D'accord, je le ferais.

Un peu rassuré des évènements Aizen chercha son portable dans sa poche et chercha son numéro pour le noter sur un bout de papier qu'il trouva dans la boite à gants, au passage il toucha sans faire exprès la cuisse du jeune homme et sentit le roux se raidir à ce contact.

-Excuse-moi. Dit-il en retirant sa main mais continua de le regarder.

Le roux ne dit rien mais regardait le sol.

-Et désolé pour après le cours, je n'aurais pas dû.

En prenant conscience de ce que parlait Aizen il prit une couleur rosée mais continua à regarder le sol.

-j..je.. Articula difficilement l'étudiant.

-oui ? Aizen demanda à Ichigo de finir sa phrase.

-Je n'ai pas détesté avouât-il dans un chuchotement presque inaudible mais pas pour les oreilles du brun.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement et le prof stoppa la voiture.

Aizen fut surpris mais ne le laissa pas paraître et ne dit rien, il continua juste d'écrire son numéro et le tendit à son étudiant.

-Tiens, si tu as un problème ou autre chose appelle-moi s'il te plaît.

-Merci, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Ichigo. Lui sourit-il

Ichigo avait aimé entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Sôsuke.

Aizen pensa qu'il n'avait plus pour simple projet de faire du roux une de ses nombreuses conquêtes mais bien plus que ça ! Il s'était totalement éprit de lui ...

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu le troisième chapitre ^^<p>

Keiko-neko


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Pairing** : Aizen x Ichigo

**Rated **: M

Note : Ne vous inquiétés pas je n'ai pas disparue, j'étais juste prise par mes examens qui sont d'ailleurs à refaire en septembre pour math, nld et physique malheureusement (pourquoi j'ai pris immersion nld déjà : O !) et quelques évènements mais maintenant je vais essaie de publié plus rapidement ! ^^ Alors bonne lecture !

Note 2 : j'ai fait un facebook pour mon compte comme ça vous êtes tenu au courant de l'avancée des chapitres et autres fics en projet ) (même pseudo)

trinity07 : non non, Aizen aime bien faire mijoter sa proie pour mieux la savourer ensuite : D Pour le moment comme tu dis Renji est seul XD je verrais bien par la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Le remplaçant<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience **

Aizen rentra chez lui directement après avoir déposé le roux. Il déposa ses affaires près du porte manteau en se disant de reclassé les maudites feuilles plus tard. Il voulait Ichigo à tout prix mais en y réfléchissant bien, même si le garçon était majeur il y avait le statut prof-élève et la différence d'âge à ne pas négligé. De toute façon au plus l'attente sera longue, au plus sa proie sera savoureuse… pensa-t-il.

Il n'allait quand même pas se laissé emporter par de stupides sentiments ! Il avait autre chose à faire ou à penser que de passé son temps à jouer au amoureux avec cet élève ! Oui il a un certain intérêt pour Ichigo mais il ne le laissera pas paraitre a qui conque ni même pas à sa personne car il n'était pas du genre à se laisser submerger par ces choses-là. Le prof de Littérature est celui qui faisait tomber ses proies dans ses filets et non le contraire.

Il s'avança vers sa luxuriante penderie, fais en partie de costumes, chemises et d'autres vêtements du même style. Il prit une chemise Rouge carmin qui faisait ressortir son côté séducteur et un de ses costumes noir qu'il était obligé de portée, réputation de l'établissement oblige. Sôsuke enfila le tout en mettant avant de sortir des chaussures vernis. Et il remonta dans sa voiture et la fit rouler jusqu'à son lieu de travail nocturne…

Pendant ce temps-là Ichigo était allongé lascivement sur son lit avec pour seul habit son boxer et avait ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque et les yeux fermés vers le plafond de sa chambre.

Il ne cessait de revoir en boucle les scènes vécues précédemment. Le beau brun l'avait sauvé à deux doigts d'une mort certaine si il n'était pas intervenu avant qu'Ichimaru presse plus fort son couteau contre sa gorge jusqu'à la lui tranchée…

Rien que de pensé à tout ça, son corps se retrouvait submergé de sueurs froides et d'anxiété. Le renard allait-il se prendre à nouveau à lui où à un de ses amis ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protégé un de ses amis comme sa mère l'avait protégé d'une voiture roulant trop vite même si elle l'avait payé de sa vie malheureusement. Il s'en voulait toujours pour ça, sa sœur Yuzu devant s'occupé de la maison, Karin qui essayant de ne pas montrer son chagrin et surtout il s'en voulait pour son père qui faisait aussi semblant de ne pas être touché de la mort de sa femme pour le bien de ses trois enfants chéris mais au fond de son regard, on voyait bien toute la tristesse qu'il y avait en lui.

Les yeux du roux s'humidifièrent menaçant ses joues d'être inondé de larme. Il essuya ses yeux avec le revers de sa main droite et se promis de ne plus pensé à ça, que c'était du passé, vivre au jour le jour qu'importe cet Ichimaru et sa bande. Il ne devait plus avoir peur et prendre sur lui !

- Pfff dans quoi je me suis fourré moi !

Ichigo avait rabattu sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Il y a aussi son professeur qui le troublait de plus en plus. L'élève voulait tellement le professeur pour lui tout seul même si il devait se résigné, Aizen avait eu quelques gestes montrant un intérêt mais il ne mettrait pas sa carrière de professeur en danger juste pour un simple jeune de 23 ans et puis quel âge devait-il avoir ? Ichigo aussi devait penser plus sérieusement à ses études et vers quel métier se dirigé, il aurait aimé retourner dans le passé et avoir encore 15 ans. A cette époque il n'y avait pas autant de chose dont il devait se préoccupé, il devait juste s'amusé, rire entre amis ou pensé à ce qu'il allait faire une fois le weekend arrivé, toutes c'est choses banales attachés à l'adolescence.

- je devrais arrêter de réagir comme une fille devant son premier amour ! Merde je suis un adulte maintenant !

Enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait déjà eu une relation avec quelqu'un au sens propre. Il avait eu comme tout le monde un premier amour au lycée mais c'est fait bien évidemment rejeté car il était un mec qui en aimait un autre, ensuite il avait essayé avec Renji mais pas besoin d'allé plus loin que s'embrassé pour constaté qu'ils ne pourront être jamais plus que des amis. Il avait bien rencontré quelques mecs qui lui plaisait mais n'avait pas vus plus loin par manque de confiance ou peur d'être rejeté quelques mois plus tard ayant eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et quelque chose le tracassait justement à propos de ce Sôsuke Aizen, il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans son regard qui donnait envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe ou contrairement de l'approché de plus près hypnotisé par ses yeux chocolat aussi mystérieux qu'envoutant.

Et puis comment avait-il pu arriver juste au bon moment ? Le suivait il depuis tout ce temps ? Ichigo avait été heureux de le voir et qu'il l'ai sauvé, c'est seulement maintenant que c'est questions cognaient dans son cerveau sans relâche. Il avait bien l'intention de mettre tout ça au clair ainsi que tous les gestes qu'il avait eu envers lui. Au revoir timidité et bégayement, Il était temps d'avoir des réponses !

- Mais moi aussi pourquoi j'ai dit ne pas avoir détesté ! mais Ichi remet toi en question tu veux vraiment te faire bouffé tout crus à agir comme un perso de shojo !

- Alors on parle tout seul ?

Une voix amusé venant de sa porte le fit sursauté.

- Depuis quand tu es là. Demanda Ichigo en essayant de retenir sa surprise.

- D'puis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu ta phrase

Grimmjow entra un peu plus dans la chambre de son ami pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur la chaise de bureau pas loin.

- Je t'en prie faites comme chez vous votre majesté, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ?

- surement du l'oublié celle-là.

- Comme toutes les autres politesses j'imagine…

- Mouais soit, qui va t'bouffé alors ?

Il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire celui-là. _Merde ! _se dit mentalement Ichigo.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air fatigué demanda le roux en esquivant royalement la question du bleuté

Le félin pris une légère teinte rosée mais n'oublia pas son sourire carnassier propre à lui-même fessant tombé mec comme fille entre ses griffes mais Ichigo ne c'était jamais laissé prendre au jeu.

- juste ramené ulqui chez lui

- Je vois ça ! allé va dormir si tu es si fatigué d'avoir ramené ton dulciné ! Moi j'ai d'autres chose à faire ! dit le roux fessant mine de se fâché

- Comme t'faire bouffé !

Il était toujours sur la chaise avec son sourire tout en se foutant ouvertement de la gueule d'Ichigo qui était rouge en ce moment mais ne perdit pas le nord en mettant Grimmjow en dehors de sa chambre d'un _ouste !_

Enfin le parasite dehors il se remit au lit pour dormir quelques minutes plus tard étant fatigué de sa journée pleine d'émotions.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^ ! Dans le chapitre suivant vous allé en savoir un peux plus sur le second métier de Sôsuke si vous ne l'avez pas déjà découvert x) Ichimaru n'en n'a pas fini avec notre fraise malheureusement (je suis sadique je sais…).<p>

Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y a une pétition sur facebook pour la sortie dvd de sekaiichi hatsukoi donc n'hésités pas à allé rejoindre. Vous trouverez le lien sur ma page face ^^ (vus et approuvée par kazé).

À bientôt

Keiko-neko


End file.
